Titan Missing
by xX-July Evans-Xx
Summary: Terra's been kidnapped; and the Titans dont discover it until the next day. Who did it, why, and what did he do to her? Main pairing: BB/Terra. Side: Star/Rob, Cy/Rae
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Another Teen Titans story! (: This one is going to be mainly focusing on BB/Terra, before Terra turned evil and went to the dark side. :x So please, no flames about the couple….but anywho, side couples are: Star/Rob, and Cy/Rae. So if you don't like those couples, then don't read. Thanks, and enojoy.!:) Feel free to drop a review, if you'd like. ^_^_

It was around 3 in the morning, and only one Titan was awake. She quickly slipped out of her room, her door shutting behind her with a echoing buzz. Shooting wary glances around the empty and dark hall, the Titan quickly jogged towards the living room. Bursting into it with quiet, bare-feet, the teenage girl paced over to the horseshow couch. Surprisingly, she was able to find it despite the living room being pitch black. She plopped herself onto the couch with a stifled and heavy sigh, stretching her feet out luxuriously. She hadn't been able to go to sleep in her own room, having been greeted by strange flashing nightmares when she did so; also tossing and writhing in her covers.

As the girl felt her breathing turn slow and rhythmic once more, she blankly stared up at the dark ceiling, seeing nothing but her mind a jumbled blur of thoughts. Another sigh escaped her lips as she shook the dream from her frantic mind; only remembering that horrifyingly dark voice, the pressure against her lungs, and then the slice of a knife against her skin. It was so strangely weird…Before she could delve too deeply into her thoughts, a light suddenly flickered on, sending the living room into complete brightness. "Terra?" A voice, monotone and quiet, muttered.

At the sudden light suddenly piercing her blue eyes, Terra sat up instantly, covering her eyes with her hands with a groan. "Yeah, what?" She responded, removing her hands and blinking as she struggled to get used to the light. The voice sounded familiar, so Terra quickly leaned against the couch, peering over the edge only to see the dark hooded cloak sweep by her and into the kitchen.

Raven. The only Titan who was still highly suspicious of her. Terra cringed quietly at this thought, but shook it off. "Just making sure a criminal wasn't sleeping in our living room," came the dry voice of Raven, but it held a hint of accusation in the sentence. Terra frowned slightly, her blond bangs falling into her eyes, but she ignored it. Ever since she'd first joined the Teen Titans, despite her unable to control her rock-bending powers, she had a feeling Raven loathed her. For no reason, apparently besides the fact that Raven thought she was a criminal.

"Nah, the living room's criminal free," Terra replied, stifling a yawn of her own as she ran her bare fingers through her knotted and messy shoulder-length blond hair, staring at the huge TV in front of her with no interest, her nightmare still brewing fresh in her mind.

The sound of water running reached Terra's ears, but she ignored it and randomly guessed Raven was making tea. "Why are you up so early?" Terra asked suddenly, feeling a sudden prick of curiosity envelop her; despite the shaky friendship the two barely had. The water quickly shut off, soon followed by the clink of a glass against the counter.

"Making tea." Raven's response was flat and dull. "Why are you up?" Her voice barely held a tint of suspicion, but Terra could still hear it. Getting a bit irritated by Raven's distrust, Terra simply rolled her blue eyes.

"Couldn't sleep." Her answer held the same tone as Raven's did, being monotone and also short and to the point. An uncomfortable silence fell over the two; only interrupted by the sound of tea being poured into a mug. Terra continued to stare at the blank black TV, hands resting on her lap and mind blank.

Terra didn't bother to turn her head; she heard the quiet clomp of Raven's boots as the empath disappeared, along with the buzz of the mechanical doors. When Raven disappeared, Terra allowed a heavy sigh to fall out of her lips as she fell backwards onto a cushion, resuming her previous position. She began to feel drowsy after a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, and yawned quickly. Hoping to not have the same nightmare, Terra allowed her eyes to slide shut and sleep to overcome her quickly, totally forgetting about the unimportant conversation she'd held with Raven.

Terra was suddenly awoken when a hand clamped onto her mouth, another wrapped firmly around her wrist. With a sharp and muffled 'mmph' of surprise, she was yanked off of the couch and into the chest of her attacker, her back to him. Terra was still shaking off sleep when suddenly something cool and metallic was looped around her neck, tied like a necklace. She was surprised, and was about to whip around and attack with something she could reach, but what felt like ropes were bound around her wrists.

A cloth was quickly wrapped tightly around her mouth, being shoved into her jaws and forbidding her to talk. Her gag reflex was acting up, but Terra quickly summoned her powers….and felt nothing. Normally, a rock or so would have came flying, but nothing happened. She quickly became panicked, but shoved it off as she instead tried to summon earth one more time. When it failed, she tried to call for help, but was instead slapped roughly in the face.

A muffled yelp escaped her mouth as she was pushed back onto the couch. Her blue eyes quickly scoped around, trying to pinpoint her attacker, but seeing nothing in the darkness. She figured quickly Raven must have turned the lights off when she departed, but she couldn't tell. The windows were still showing nothing but black, so she figured it was still early.

Terra pushed that off and began to struggle with the binds on her wrists, unable to undo them, but was met with another stinging smack to the face. "Don't try it, Terra," A voice murmured, being slick, but warning at the same time. She could feel warmth breath against her face, and quickly assumed he (the voice was too deep to be a woman's) was leaning towards her. She kicked out angrily with her feet, but they were caught with gloved hands.

"I said, don't." The voice was much firmer this time, but it still was in the soothing tone. Terra gritted her teeth, but ended up nearly choking on the cloth in her mouth. "I bet you're wondering why I'm doing this, don't you?" The voice added, apparently leaning closer to her. Terra drew back against the couch, her blue eyes wide. She couldn't see anybody, just pure darkness and several blurred shapes of the TV and such.

"You appear to be the Titan's weak link," He purred, "And they seem awfully fond of you. Especially that Beastboy." Terra stiffened at the green changeling's name, her blue eyes narrowing. She tried to spout something to whoever was standing in the dark, but it was muffled by the cloth stuffed in her mouth. She heard a deep, dark chuckle. "Don't bother to try and talk, Terra." Fingers stroked her chin, and the blonde shivered in disgust at the touch.

"I would say I'm sorry for this Terra," He spoke softly, "But I'm not." And then, something hard struck Terra in the back of her head. With her eyes slipping closed and a panicked feeling arising inside her stomach, she tried to fight the wooziness that was creeping up upon her. However, she couldn't. She felt the same gloved hands roughly grab her thin body, and she tried to cry out, but she couldn't. Soon, her sight began to fade away, along with her other senses. Her last thoughts were of her teammates, and then, of Beastboy…_Beastboy! _Terra cried out silently, but suddenly was robbed of her senses, unwillingly passing out.

_Author's Note: Terrible first chapter, yes, I know. But I just didn't want to go further and ruin things, so here's where I end it. So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of…whatever this story will be called. As you can see, when I wrote this, I didn't come up with a title until I was about to publish it. Procrastination is something I am very good at. ^_^ LOL. It's not as long as The Chaos of Emotions, but the other chapters following this one will be longer, hopefully._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I really must feel like typing, 'cuz I'm updating…:PP Thanks to The Cretin, hotpinkjellybean, and Titanlver4evr for being my first reviewers. :P This is for you; if that sounds cheesy, then forgive me. - _ - Lol, anyways, enjoy! :D It's not as descriptive as the other chapter, but eh, whatever._

Beastboy nervously swallowed the lump in his throat. He was standing, alone, in the hallway and directly outside Terra's door. Tucked in the crook of his elbow was a bouquet of daisies, he figured Terra wasn't enough of a romantic to like roses, and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. It was only about 10 in the morning, but he figured she'd be awake. He'd, after spending most of the morning talking to himself in his mirror, had finally gathered the guts to ask her for a date. Shuffling the flowers and chocolates into the crook of his other elbow nervously, his elf-like green ears twitched with anxiety. Would she say no, or would she say yes? Did he over-do it the box of chocolates? Or maybe he should have gotten just the chocolates?

These kind of thoughts were running through his head as he stood outside Terra's door, unsure of knocking on it or not. A bead of sweat dripped from his shaggy green hair, running down his neck and into his uniform. With a wrinkled nose, Beastboy finally managed to extend his fist. Barely knocking on it, he let out a squeak and hid the items behind his back, straightening up and beaming a cheesily wide grin.

A few seconds later passed, and Beastboy opened one eye. The door hadn't even been opened. At this, both of his eyes opened and his shoulders slightly sagged in disappointment. She'd probably not have wanted to talk to him anyways. He frowned sadly, his ears sagging also. However, he stayed rooted where he was, taking a few deep breaths.

"I'm going to do this," He muttered determinedly, reaching out and rapping on the door louder. Still, he couldn't help but flinch with nervousness. Once again, when he straightened up and opened his eyes, the door still wasn't open. He frowned. "Terra?" He gathered the guts to call, rapping on the door a few more times, this time loud and echoing.

No response. Maybe he'd been wrong; maybe she WAS asleep. He was about to slink back to his room like a dog with its tail between its legs when the door suddenly slid open. Beastboy blinked, feeling his face flush, but didn't see the rock-bender standing in his way. Warily, the green changeling took a cautious step into the room, leaving the flowers and chocolate outside the door. "Terra!" He called, looking around her plainly decorated room.

The double bed pushed against the wall under the window was messy, the sheets ruffled, crumpled, and thrown aside as if someone had fought with the bedspread. The couch next to the bed had no occupant, and Beastboy suddenly had a thought if Terra was in the bathroom. Another blush ran to his face at this thought, but he yanked roughly at his ears. 'Shut it, Beastboy!' He hissed to himself in his mind, determined to stop his train of thought.

"Terra, it's Beastboy! Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I just wanted to know…"He paused, gulped, then added louder, "Will you go out with me?" He let out a mousy squeak and morphed into mentioned animal, hiding on the floor with his tiny paws clamped over his abnormally large ears. No response, again. This time, it was just plain eerie. Terra would have heard him, the way he was basically shouting. As he morphed back into his Titan form, he suddenly slapped a hand to his forehead. "Stupid!" He hissed to himself. "She could be training or in the living room." He growled unnecessarily out loud, feeling extremely idiotic at the moment. And not to mention perverted for having snuck in Terra's room.

Quickly slinking out of her room, the door whizzing shut behind him, he stooped down to pick up the flowers and chocolates again. Shuffling them once again behind his back, he nervously began to whistle to try and hide his nerves. Whistling while he paced towards the living room doors, he could feel the panic bubbling up inside his chest. Quickly shaking it off, he waited until the doors spread apart with a buzz until stepping through to be greeted by a normal, everyday Titan scene.

Cyborg and Robin were both seated on the couch, yelling dejecting words towards each other as they battled it out on the current racing game they were playing. Starfire was standing behind the two teens, cheering for Robin, then Cyborg, then apologizing to Robin, and the latter. Raven was leaning against a counter, her hood down, and a thick book in her hands, her violet eyes flickering as she read quickly.

"Hey, dudes!" Beastboy bellowed over the thumping music of the video game. "Have you guys seen Terra?" He was astonished that they managed to hear him; even more so when Robin paused the video game and twisted in his seat to arch part of his mask at him. Cyborg, grumbling his protest, begrudgingly did the same.

"No, I don't believe I've seen friend Terra," Starfire replied, placing a thoughtful finger to the edge of her lips. Raven, still sitting on the floor, barely cast a glance up before shaking her head and returning to her book with a morose expression on her face.

"Why, got a hot date tonight?" Cyborg teased, a smirk playing across his human and robotic face. Beastboy flushed and shot his best friend a glare, which preceded in the cybernetic teen in bellowing his laughter. Starfire giggled and Robin flashed an amused grin at the changeling, who continued to look discouraged at his best friend's remark.

"He's just kidding, Beastboy. But no, I can't say I have." Robin's face was unreadable. "Why?" The question seemed to hang in the air for awhile before there was the slamming of a book. Heads swiveled to see Raven getting to her feet, the book tucked underneath her armpit and her face as emotionless as Robin's.

"Simple. He's planning to ask her out." Raven revealed in her monotonous voice, flicking a hand randomly and sending the flowers and chocolates out of Beastboy's grasp and into the air. The changeling yelled in shock and dived forward to grab the items out of the air, hugging them to his chest and shooting daggers at Raven. She only allowed a smirk to tug on her face.

"Oh, that is most glorious friend!" Starfire squealed, floating off the ground with her hands clasped in front of her chest and her emerald green eyes shining. "Friend Robin and I shall go look for her right away!" The alien swooped down, grasped Robin by the arm, and soon dragged him out of the room, a confused look twisted slightly on the leaders face, but being hidden as the doors slid shut with a mechanical blur.

Cyborg muttered something about finishing the video game, but got to his huge feet. "Guess I'll help you find your girlfriend, BB." He grinned mischievously, wagging his eyebrows at the changeling as he passed.

"Shut it, Cy," Beastboy muttered, his ears sinking and the blush deepening on his face. Cyborg simply smirked and laughed before approaching the empath who'd been standing and watching this scene with disinterest.

"Guess it's you and me, Rae," The robotic teen exclaimed cheerfully, oblivious to Raven's morose expression.

"Yay." She dead-panned before following the teen from the room, leaving Beastboy alone in the living room. The whirr of the door sounded, and he was absolutely alone. The changeling perked up, his ears straightening. Maybe he could find her down in the garage, he noticed she would venture down there and poke around with Cyborg's stuff. Of course, the cybernetic teen had no idea she did so.

The changeling began his path to the garage door, a big confident smile fixed on his face and whistles escaping his lips. The only reason he was confident was because he was sure he'd find Terra down there; if not in her room or anywhere else. When he was about to shove open the door with one hand, the items balancing in the other, the Titans alarm suddenly began to blare. It was loud, annoying, and flashing red throughout the huge house.

Pushing his thoughts of Terra to the corner of his mind, he allowed the tiniest of sighs to escape his mouth before plopping the chocolates and flowers onto the counter. He hurdled over the horseshoe couch, scrambling towards the computer to try and check what was going on. Suddenly, a green-gloved arm shoved the changeling out of the way. Robin had came racing in as soon as the alarm had sounded, along with the other Titans.

Beastboy fell onto the couch in surprise, blinking a few times but shaking off the shock as he scrambled to his feet. "Trouble," Robin announced, tapping a few more keys on the keyboard and whirling around to face the group as the alarm shut off. "Down by the warehouse. Titans, GO!" At these words, the group instantly leapt into action. Starfire flew hurriedly towards the door while Raven simply melted through it. Cyborg and Robin both dashed through it, but the alien waited for Beastboy.

"Are you coming, friend?" Starfire asked quietly, still hovering in the air while forbidding the mechanical doors to close. Beastboy looked up from where he'd been tugging on the edge of his glove, distracted by thoughts of Terra. He frowned slightly, but shook it off and offered a half-hearted smile back at the alien girl.

"Yeah, Star." He replied, quickly morphing into a green-furred cheetah and bounding past the doors with inhuman speed, his paws a blur and his tail trailing behind him. Starfire allowed the doors to close and hurried after him, still a few inches behind the green cheetah.

After about 10 minutes of flying, running, or being levitated, the Titans finally arrived at the warehouse where the trouble supposedly was. It was fitting that the warehouse looked like it was about to fall over; the paint was chipped, the door was hanging off its hinges, and the walls were riddled with small, tiny holes. Still holes, nonetheless.

Robin leapt down from the black circle of pure energy Raven had to have provided him with and leapt at the door, sending it flying with a kick. Cyborg, having also had to have been levitated, leapt off of his and gave Raven a brisk nod, who didn't respond and only levitated in the air. Beastboy morphed back into a human, rolling his shoulder blades quickly in a luxurious stretch.

The only two Titan girls quickly lowered themselves to the ground, marching inside and followed shortly by Cyborg. Beastboy needed to concentrate, so he quickly diminished his thoughts of Terra. But even as he paced into the warehouse, those thoughts popped back into his head. The first thing everyone noticed about the warehouse was that it was freezing. It felt like it was surrounded by ice, and Starfire was even rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm up.

With a small little shudder, Beastboy transformed into a giant polar bear. Deciding to help his teammates, still thinking of Terra, he pulled Starfire and Raven into his arms, his thick fur fluffing up against their skin. "Thank you, Beastboy," Starfire murmured, her voice full of gratitude as she shivered against his fur once more.

"Get off me." Raven simply muttered, wriggling out from his grasp and once again levitating in the air. However, she seemed to pull her cape tighter around her body. Cyborg had no reaction the cold, only resetting the robotic body temperature on his arm. Robin didn't even seem to care, he was looking around intently with his mask furrowed slightly in the middle.

Another thing about the warehouse was the dim light. Only bare patches of light shown inside the building full of broken crates here and there, and the door was the largest source. And then, the Titans instantly fell quiet. The reason for this was the sound of boots slapping against tiled floor, making them instantly tense and slip into their battle poses, about to leap into a fight.

However, as the figure approached, he didn't look like a villain. He was wearing an extremely long lab coat that hid his body, with his arms clasped behind his back. He had pitch-black sunglasses perched on his thin nose, and his skin was slightly paler than the average human. He had normal human features, but something about the way he moved seemed off. "Welcome, Titans." His voice was a low whisper, but slow and sleek.

Before any other Titans could do anything, Robin took a step forward in the dim light. His hands balled into fists at his sides. "Who are you?" He bluntly asked, face unreadable and holding no emotion. The taller man simply cast a glance down at Robin, his lip twisting into what looked like an amused smirk.

"My, my, so rude." He commented, but Robin's mask sloped down even further. He wasn't here to talk.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Robin snarled, his hands twitching towards the belt wrapped around his waist. The man offered a slightly wistful smile before turning and pacing towards the opposite wall. Suddenly, he stopped abruptly, his back to the Titans and hands still clasped together.

He extended an arm, brushing his fingertips against the worn out wall. And a few seconds later, with the loudest 'claws-scraping-against-chalkboard' sound any Titan had heard, it began to retract into the other wall. Hands clasped over their ears (even Beastboy, who'd finally unhanded Star and had his paws to the side of his head), they watched with widened eyes as the door revealed a whole other room.

The warehouse hadn't seemed big enough for more than one room, but it was. And in this room, chained to a wall about a few feet away, was a familiar blonde. She was kneeling down, her arms held behind her back and shackles cutting off the circulation of her wrists, causing blood to drip down her arm. Her ankles were also shackled, dots of blood worming their way down onto the floor, past her bare feet. Her hair was ruffled, and when she looked up, the utmost feeling of horror, relief, and weakness mingled in with the surprise.

Beastboy, who'd quickly changed into a human, gaped in pure horror, along with the other Titans who gasped. Starfire, though, merely shrieked, her emerald eyes glistening with fresh tears. Beastboy couldn't take his eyes off Terra's face; not only were her blue eyes pleading and trained on his, but there was a fresh cut underneath her right eye. A path of blood was dripping down her cheek towards her chin.

Beastboy, caught unprepared by the fresh rush of anger coursing through his veins, could only gasp one word, "Terra."

_Author's Note: Well, this wasn't as descriptive as I'd hoped it to be. I'll try harder next time. :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Wow. The feedback on this story is awesome! Thanks to Tortor, Titanlvr__4evr, Aftershockxx, and hotpinkjellybean for the most recent reviews. _

_I appreciate it. And whoever favorited or added this story to alerts, I thank you. I 'preciate it too. :D_

* * *

><p>When Terra's eyes flickered to Beastboy's across the room, her facial features seemed to tighten. She hadn't wanted him to see her like this; bleeding, vulnerable, and unable to use her powers. She turned her head away from the team, dipping it low and allowing her blonde hair to fall over her shoulder in a curtain that blocked her from seeing the others. She could feel the horror mingling with the surprise, relief, and sorrow churning in her stomach. Her mind was a blur of thoughts. Did her teammates think she was so weak for getting kidnapped so easily? Were they blaming her for her loss of her powers? She didn't dare to look up and meet the team's eyes. She, however, heard Beastboy gasp her name, and felt shame swoop down to join the other emotions.<p>

"Yes." The man in the lab coat chuckled lightly, obviously an unusual sound for him. The laughter made Terra angry; she balled her fingers into fists, but couldn't do anything more than feel the shackles slice into her flesh. She outwardly cringed, but stayed in her slumped position and hoped to somehow escape, even if she had no powers. The only way Terra could figure she'd lost her powers was the necklace he'd put on her; it must have drained them away or forbidden her to use them. That's all she could come up with during the long hours of sitting chained to a wall. She was shaken out of her turmoil when Robin's angry voice sounded.

"What did you do to her?" Terra flinched at the question for unknown reasons. Once again, the annoying chuckle sounded from the mysterious figure in the lab coat.

"That is the question you must ask first, isn't it? No 'why did you take her'?" He chuckled once more, hands clasped behind his back. Terra gritted her teeth at this, the anger continuing to bubble up in her chest. It aggravated her that she was forced to kneel basically at his feet and listen to him taunt his friends in his own sleek way.

Robin let out a low growl. "Titans, GO!" He bellowed, and soon Terra was forced to lift her head. Quickly blowing the bangs from her eyes with her mouth, having no use of her hands, she only watched in horror as the Titans rushed towards the man in the coat. Her eyes flickered past Starfire, who was preparing to shoot star bolts, Robin, Cyborg, and Raven, to Beastboy.

The changeling was shaking; but not out of fear. Of ANGER. She saw the furious look in his eyes, and Terra felt her own widen in shock. His hands had curled into claws, and suddenly the Beastboy she knew instantly morphed. He was no longer a short teenager, but a enraged lion. He let out a roar that echoed around the building and made Terra grit her teeth before diving at the man with his claws unsheathed.

The man had seemed to take this all in stride, but quickly jerked and ducked the attacks thrown at him. He suddenly swept one sleeve of his coat up, revealing a glove strapped to his arm. He jabbed a button on it, then threw the sleeve back over the glove. After a couple of seconds later and the Titans were continually trying to attack him; but instantly were distracted by the flood of robots seemingly pouring out of everywhere.

Chaos seemed to presume. All Terra could hear from her perch on the floor were the cries of outrage, the snarls of fury, and the chanting of Raven's mantra; the whirring of the robot's wheels disappearing in the chaos. All she could see were things encased in black hurling themselves at robots, green star bolts, blue blasts, and even the fur of the green lion that was Beastboy.

Terra let out a pained cry, trying to wriggle free and help the Titans, even though she knew it was a feat certainly impossible. She was blinded by her panic, horror, and desperation to help. However, she snarled with fear and anger as she saw the mighty body of the lion that was Beastboy being sent flying into the air. "Beastboy!" She cried out loudly, but not being heard in the chaos presuming.

Suddenly, rough hands grabbed her shoulders. Quickly tossing a look behind her, her jaw tightened when she saw him. The guy in the coat. "Let go of me!" She roared angrily, continuing to thrash about, but ignoring more blood escaping from her wrists and ankles. The man, having been unseen as he'd slipped away amid the robots, smirked down at her.

"No, I'm not letting these Titans get you until they're dea—" Suddenly, right in the middle of his speech, a huge, thick, green gorilla arm suddenly swung out of nowhere. Watching with wide eyes as the man was sent flying to the other wall with a pained grunt, Terra moved her gaze back to the gorilla. It was breathing heavily, his eyes flickering to hers. Eventually, the gorilla morphed into Beastboy.

"Terra, you ok?" He questioned worriedly, kneeling down besides the blonde. Terra looked up for a split second, than instantly turned her gaze to the floor. She didn't want to admit how easily she'd been kidnapped; even though it had been when she was half asleep.

Terra, after a few seconds, finally managed to look up and directly into Beastboy's green eyes. She felt so ashamed to have been seen captured so weakly…especially by Beastboy. To their ears, silence rang about, even though the battling was going on just as fiercely as ever. "I'm fine." Her voice was small as she blinked, unable to remove her gaze from Beastboy's.

"YO, BB! Stop flirting with your girlfriend and help her out! We could use some back-up!" Cyborg's loud voice echoed across the room as the cybernetic teen struggled with robots piling onto his back. They both tinted slightly red at what he'd said, but Beastboy quickly busied himself with her wrist shackles. As the battle raged on in front of them, Terra found she couldn't take her relieved eyes off of the green changeling, who'd quickly managed to change his fingernails into claws and was swiftly chopping at the chains, yet gently as to where he didn't make Terra bleed even more.

"What happened?" Beastboy mumbled quietly over the uproar, but Terra was surprised that his voice was perfectly heard to her. She dipped her head in shame as she felt him continue to saw rapidly at the shackle around her right wrist. When the chains fell to the floor with a clank and Beastboy moved to the left wrist, Terra lifted up her sore right hand and examined it, hoping to distract herself from answering his question. A ring of scarlet red liquid was formed around her wrist, and she blinked as a droplet of it began to make it's way down her forearm. With a heavy sigh, Terra ignored the roars of the battle and finally considered answering his question.

"I had a nightmare," She began, "And I couldn't sleep. So I went into the living room," She purposely didn't include her conversation with Raven for some odd reason, "And tried to go back to sleep .I did, but was woken up abruptly." She slightly shuddered when Beastboy's claws touched her flesh, but continued, "And the dude knocked me out." She didn't mention her thoughts of the green changeling.

Soon, the left wrist was free, along with her right ankle. Both had the same rings of blood around them, but Terra was barely pleased just to stretch her aching joints. Beastboy remained silent, surprisingly, as she'd told him about what happened. "So, the dude just crept into our house in the middle of the night and kidnapped you?" Beastboy finally spoke, the final shackles falling to the floor with another clink.

Terra only nodded, continuing to crouch, but about to get to her feet. "That's creepy." Beastboy spoke, morphing his hands back into human hands and shuddering in a comical way, despite the situation they were currently in. Terra couldn't resist a grin; that was much like the old Beastboy before the battle.

She was about to get to her feet when she noticed the gloved hand extended out towards her. She looked up, and saw Beastboy's serious face. She offered the tiniest of smiles and took his hand, allowing him to yank her gently up to her feet. Still a bit unsteady on her bare feet, she quickly kept a secure grip on his hand, not noticing the blush tinting on his green face.

"Oh crap," Terra groaned, having looked down and noticed the necklace still hanging from her neck. Beastboy looked at her at her exclamation, arching an eyebrow over his eyes.

"This necklace doesn't let me use my powers." Terra explained with a roll of her eyes as she used her free hand to yank on the necklace of the chain. To no avail, the jewelry didn't loosen or fall.

"Here," Beastboy offered, quickly morphing his hand back into a cat's paw and quickly slicing through the chain. He was careful not to cut her throat, but Terra had to resist a shiver again as the cool claws barely brushed her neck. Soon, the necklace had been sliced through and had currently dropped to the floor.

"Thanks, BB." Terra looked up to smile charmingly at the changeling, who'd changed his hand back to normal. He grinned right back at her, his ears perking up more normally than usual, and his emerald green eyes shining.

"No problem. Now let's go kick some bad guy butt," He announced in a Cyborg-like voice, causing the blonde only to smile tiredly. She was exhausted, not to mention starving, from having stayed in that position for more than a few hours. As Terra and Beastboy made their way to the battle, hand in hand, the wall suddenly dropped in front of them with another loud grating noise. W

The two superheroes cringed as their ears ached at the noise, but tensed when uneven footsteps sounded from behind them. "And where," The voice was tense and full of anger, "Do you think you're going?"

_Author's Note: CLIFF-HANGER! :P Sorry if the kidnapper's still not very clear to you; I'll try to make him more understandable. I suck at action sequences, btw, so sorry if it seemed rushed. LOL. I was concentrating on the BB/Terra-ness. _


	4. Chapter 4

Terra tensed instantly as soon as the voice spoke, but Beastboy revolved instantly. Having her hand clenched inside Beastboy's, she was forced to turn also, shooting icy daggers at the man in the lab coat. He seemed to finally be showing emotion other than amusement; his mouth was curled into a scowl of anger. He was rubbing his gut through the coat, and it seemed that his aura of chilliness had shattered. Terra felt Beastboy's hand tighten around hers, but didn't do anything other than glare at the man in front of them.

With the noises from the battle behind them muffled by the wall, an eerie silence fell over the three. All were tense and quiet, until the man smirked. It wasn't a smug smirk, but an angry, chilly one. "You'll regret trying to escape, Terra," He hissed out her name. "Because I'm not the only one in here." Terra blinked in surprise, suddenly straightening up from the uncomfortable crouch she hadn't realized she'd sank into.

"What? Who else is here?" Beastboy blurted out obliviously, his ears straightening up in surprise and his head tilted slightly to the left. The man snickered, a low and cruel sound, then waved an arm towards a pile of crates on the opposite wall.

"I can't believe you were so stupid to fall for this trap." A familiar, high-pitched and snooty voice echoed around the small room, followed by the appearance of a thin, and delicate-looking teenager. "But then again, Beastboy is here," She commented snidely, standing on the top of the pile of crates with her thin hands placed on her hips and a smirk decorating her face.

"Jinx…!" Beastboy muttered, oblivious to the insult she'd shot. He blinked in surprise at the villain perched on the crate, and Terra tensed at the smug sparkle in her eyes. With a sudden recalling of the insult being shot at Beastboy, she narrowed her own blue eyes up at the teenager, who's smirk grew wider.

"I'm surprised you know my name," Jinx leered, her high-pitched voice making Terra twitch in irritation. Jinx turned her sights to Terra, and laughed evilly. "Aw, did I make Beastboy's little girlfriend upset?" She laughed again with a roll of her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest as she glared down upon the two standing below her.

"Where's my money?" The man in the lab coat suddenly snarled, turning his back to the stunned Titans and looking up at Jinx. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, pulling a large bundle of cash from a jeweled belt wrapped loosely around her hourglass waist. She threw it down at the man, who caught it, and his angry scowl turned into an eager one.

"Now go. You've done your job," Jinx commanded, pointing with a thin white finger to nowhere in particular. The man in the coat stashed the money inside of his pocket, his face tightening up at the command, but bowing mockingly. He swiveled around and marched past the crates, instantly disappearing after a few seconds of silence.

The two Titans in the room were filled with shock, both exchanging wide-eyed looks with each other. It had been an unexpected turn of events, but Terra still believed they could beat Jinx. After all, there was one of her against two Titans. "All we have to do is beat her, and somehow find a way past the wall." Terra whispered urgently in Beastboy's elf-like ear, her starvation and exhaustion apparently having been forgotten, along with the bleeding around her wrists, ankles, and cheek.

Before Beastboy could open his jaws to reply, another high laugh filled the room. "You think it's as simple as that?" Jinx retorted, apparently having overheard the conversation. She looked entirely amused now as she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting until Beastboy and Terra divided their attention to her. Once the pairs of green and blue eyes fixated on her, she smirked amusedly again. She didn't bother saying anything, only snapping her fingers sharply.

At the snap, the walls began to tremble and shake, as if an earthquake was occurring. Beastboy let out a shout of surprise but managed to keep his balance as the floor too began to rapidly rumble. Terra gritted her teeth, but nearly collapsed, her knees turned in and wobbling slightly. She let go of her grip on Beastboy's hand and instant grasped his arm, him being her support to help her stand.

"You don't think we'd let HER run off on her own, now, would you?" Another small voice jeered, along with the scuttling of long, spindly legs. Blinking and regaining her balance as the shaking stopped, Terra was slightly surprised to see the small, kid-sized figure of Gizmo. He was perched with his legs dangling in mid-air, spider legs extracting from his backpack and reaching the ground, making him seem about 9 or 10 feet tall.

"Yeah, she'd probably burn this whole place down," A deep voice added, a huge, overgrown man stepping from the shadows. Recognizable as Mammoth, the whole team joined together, Jinx still perching precariously on top of the crates with a smug smirk on her face.

Terra, with her throat tightening with slight anger, heard Beastboy let out a little confused squeak. "Who was that guy?" He blurted out, lifting his free hand to scratch the back of his neck. Terra swiftly shot a 'what the heck?' look at him before grinning fondly. Quickly getting back to the matter at hand, she turned unsteadily to face the three once more.

"Whatsa matter—afraid to get your butts kicked?" Gizmo cockily replied, his smirk growing even wider than Jinx's. Terra glared up at the small genius, her eyes icy and cold; anger bubbling up inside her chest.

"We would be if one of our rivals weren't about two feet tall!" Terra retorted before she could stop herself, a low smirk beginning to cross over her face at the taken aback expression on Gizmo's face. She was barely aware of the muffled laughter from besides her, but was slightly startled to see Jinx and Mammoth collapsing in hysterics.

Gizmos' face flushed red in embarrassment at his teammates laughter. "Shut up." He uttered, folding his arms across his chest tightly, his lips sticking out in a slight pout. Beastboy's laughter finally burst out from his hands covering his mouth, he even kneeled over and laughed harder. Terra straightened up, arching an eyebrow at the gang and smirking.

They regained their composure, however. Jinx straightened up, still grinning, and Mammoth was continuing to chuckle loudly. However, Gizmo did not look the slightest amused. "Let's just hurry up and kill them already!" He whined loudly, making everyone in the room roll their eyes with the exception of Beastboy, who was still giggling to himself.

And with Gizmo's words, the group sprung into action. Gizmo scuttled forward, heading towards Beastboy, an expression of seriousness replacing the anger. Terra didn't get a chance to exchange one more parting look at Beastboy before a huge fist was swung at her. Thankfully, she leapt out of the way just in time, skidding on the ground and bumping gently into another stack of crates. Mammoth lumbered forward towards her, scowling and cracking his gigantic fists. Terra closed her eyes, concentrating on summoning up the biggest chunk of rock she could find.

When a strong pull tugged on her hands, she knew she'd received her prize. With a small grunt, she swung her hands upward with the little strength she had, her eyes flying open and pure yellow. She quickly noticed the huge chunk of rock that had been forcefully yanked from the ground, but pushed the thought aside. Swinging her arms back down between her legs and letting the force that held the rock in the air go, she panted and tried to regain her breath. She looked up just in time to see the rock smash Mammoth into the wall, the giant's eyes spinning and several moans following before his head plunked down against the rock. He was knocked out.

"Well, that was eas-" Terra smirked, but was interrupted when sharp pricks of pain stabbed her in the back. With a yelp, she spun around and found herself face to face with Jinx, her back still burning with slight pain. Her blue eyes narrowed as Jinx's black ones locked onto her.

Before either girl could say anything, Terra heard the roar of a bear. Quickly, for an instant, turning her gaze away from Jinx to search the small room, she could feel slight hysteria creeping up on her when she saw the green bear pinned to a wall by Gizmos' electronic legs. He was cackling creepily, and Terra knew something was going on. She quickly swiveled her head to face Jinx, forcing herself to insist that Beastboy would be alright.

However, as the two continued to glare at each other, a small voice in the back of Terra's head insisted that he wasn't. Terra pushed the voice aside, even though doubts were continuing to churn inside of her stomach. The blonde Titan quickly focused her attention on Jinx, her hands balling into fists and eyes narrowing. "What's your intent of killing us?" She questioned, hoping to stall for time while she wondered about Beastboy and got more energy back.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "We don't plan on killing you, just fatally injuring you enough so we can run amuck for at least a few months. I came up with it so we could sound dangerous." She smirked, seemingly proud of herself. Terra arched an eyebrow under the mop of hair flopping into her eyes, but she continued to breath deeply and summon her energy back.

"So, that's it. You just want to rob banks, and make children cry, and stuff like that?" Terra quickly retorted, half-sarcastic but half-serious as she straightened up and placed her fists on her hips. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a green kangaroo deliver swift kicks against Gizmo, causing him to be pushed backwards. She felt relived at this, but quickly drew her attention back to the conversation with Jinx.

"Well, I guess that's it in a nutshell." Jinx grinned widely for no apparent reason, but it vanished a few seconds later. "Let's get down to business." She twirled around, thrusting her hands at Terra, a pink wave lashing out at the rock-bending Titan.

Terra quickly leapt out of the way, summoning small chunks of sharp rocks and throwing them at Jinx, but to no avail, she literally danced out of the way. Jinx lashed out once more, this time the wave approaching her more swiftly. Terra once again darted out of the way, but the wave brushed against her shoulder. She let out a startled cry of pain at the burning sensation in her shoulder and she instantly gripped it with one hand, having lost her focus.

Before Terra could quickly shake off the pain, she was shoved to the ground but a white, pale, and dainty hand. With a grunt, she sat up instantly on the ground, looking up with a glare at Jinx, who was smirking down upon her. "Stay." She ordered when Terra tried to get up, but her shoulder was still stinging with great pain.

Terra simply gritted her teeth and continued to struggle to get up, but was instantly met by a pink wave to the stomach. This time, the pain was unbearable in her gut. She let out a muffled howl of pain, her teeth clenching together as her hands automatically curled around her gut protectively. When she withdrew her arms only to experience more pain, her heart began to pound. She had been wearing her normal, short black t-shirt, but directly underneath it she was bleeding. The pink wave had cut open the flesh like scissors tore into paper, blood clinging to her arms and making her feel woozy just looking at the thick liquid.

Terra couldn't resist staring at the blood flowing from her stomach, despite her head reeling and her ears ringing. She let out a last moan of pain, and quickly lay on the cool floor, unable to move without the burning pain. As her gaze grew more and more blurry, she noticed Jinx's face.

"I would say sorry," She smirked, and Terra's eyelids slowly slid closed, the teenager slipping closer and closer to fainting, or something worse.

"But I'm a villain. You know how it is."

_Author's Note: Three words for my absence: Disneyland, beach, vacation. -_- Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've just been so busy..! Dx Those excuses are always used? Eh? But whatever, I'm updating for the heck of it. :P This chapter has a lot of twists and turns, so I don't think I'm done with the story yet….and I'm thinking about including an epilogue. But I still have like, a couple chapters left, so yeah. :P Enjoy this update, and sorry if it's a little confusing. Thanks to the people who reviewed; I once again appreciate it. My author's notes are getting way to long, so I'm prolly gonna shift it to the bottom. ._. Yeah, that's what'll I do. Sorry for endless rambling._


End file.
